Härtesten Fälle
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: "—karena kau kasus tersulit untukku. Aku masih belum memiliki jawaban tentang dirimu." Paling tidak semua itu cukup untuk saat ini, untuk meredakan kebimbangan gadis itu. Tapi untuk kedepannya biarkan detektif ini yang mencari jawabannya lagi. Karena Kazuha adalah kasus tersulit untuknya tidak lucu kalau jawabannya mudah ditemukan./HeijiKazu Shortfic/Fluff


Satu hal saja yang sangat kuinginkan darimu Heiji,

Bisakah sekali dalam kencan kita…

Kau hanya menatapku, bukan menatap kasus-kasus itu

Aku tahu kau seorang detektif

Tapi aku juga tidak mau kejadian ini menjadi sebuah pertanda—

…

—pertanda kalau aku kita tidak akan bisa bersama

* * *

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present  
Härtesten Fälle  
—kau adalah kasus tersulit untukku  
**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Heiji Kazuha fanfiction  
Fluff/Romance/Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kazuha tersenyum kecut ketika mendapati aksi kencannya gagal lagi kali ini. Apa setiap kali dia berniat keluar bersama dengan Heiji kasus-kasus buruk selalu menghantuinya? Salah apa dia pada Kami-_sama _sampai-sampai hal ini mendatanginya terus-menerus. Sekarang dia merasa sangat kasihan pada Ran.

Kalau dia yang setiap berkencan selalu saja gagal karena kasus bagaimana dengan Ran? Gadis itu pasti senasib dengannya ditambah lagi kalau Shinichi menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar yang jelas.

"Kazuha, kau makan malam duluan saja. Aku mungkin masih lama menangani kasus ini," kata Heiji tanpa menatap Kazuha. Matanya masih berfokus pada mayat wanita tua yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di lantai. Kazuha masih tidak habis pikir kenapa pemuda itu tahan menatapnya lama-lama. Apa ini tidak membuatnya jijik?

Memutar bola matanya kesal, Kazuha mendecih sambil melewati Heiji kasar. Tidak lupa ditabrakkannya dengan sengaja pundaknya dengan pundak Heiji. Kakinya sudah gatal sedari tadi ingin keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, suara Heiji memanggilnya. "Kazuha, besok aku akan mengganti makan malam ini,"

Kazuha tidak peduli. Selalu saja. Kencan mereka selalu terusik dengan kehadiran mayat-mayat yang tidak jelas munculnya itu. Walaupun Heiji berniat untuk mengganti kencan mereka, pasti akan ada mayat-mayat lagi.

Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk pulang dengan taxi daripada makan malam. _Mood_nya sudah hilang sejak melihat mayat tadi. Rasa laparnya terbang entah kemana. Setelah mendapatkan taxi, Kazuha langsung saja masuk ke dalam. Dipejamkannya matanya lelah. Kenapa semua ini selalu mengusiknya. Apa ini pertanda bahwa dia tidak cocok dengan Heiji?

Persetan dengan itu semua! Kazuha sudah cukup lelah. Dia tidak mau lagi memikirkan apapun saat ini.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, heh?" ejek Heiji sembari menatap Kazuha lekat-lekat. Ada yang salah dengan Kazuha hari ini. Biasanya gadis itu pasti akan mengoceh tidak karuan mendengar hal tadi. Tapi ini… Kazuha bahkan tidak mendengarnya. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah.

"Kau sakit?" kini Heiji berhenti melangkah dan menarik tangan gadis itu hingga Kazuha menatapnya. Heiji mengamati raut wajah Kazuha lama sebelum melepaskan genggamannya kembali. "Kau kenapa?"

Kazuha menggeleng lemah. Pikirannya suntuk. Kata Heiji mereka akan kencan lagi hari ini. Tapi dia merasa kalau ini tidak akan berjalan lancar.

"Kalau kau khawatir tentang kencan nanti…" Lama. Tiga menit Heiji menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kazuha hanya mampu menatapnya tidak akan menjawab sampai dia tahu apa yang akan disampaikan pemuda itu. "Kuharap aku bukan manusia terkutuk," lanjutnya. Kemudian matanya menatap Kazuha sendu. "Yah, kuharap aku bukan manusia semacam itu."

Kazuha menatap punggung Heiji yang berjalan di depannya. Pemuda itu tahu keresahannya. Tapi entah mengapa, dia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun. Membelanya, atau menyemangatinya, entahlah. Kazuha masih merasa kalau itu bukan hal yang tepat.

.

.

"Kau terlambat dua menit, Kazuha. Ada apa?" tanya Heiji sambil menatap Kazuha dari bawah. Gadis itu sangat santai dengan pakaiannya. Terlalu malah. Tidak ada senyuman semangat yang menggebu-gebu dari wajahnya saat akan kencan.

Tidak berniat menjawab Kazuha mengambil salah satu kursi di depannya. Kali ini matanya menatap Heiji dengan intens. "Kalau aku bilang kita tidak akan cocok bersama ka—"

"Jangan katakan itu."

"Kenapa?" balas Kazuha mengejek. Matanya sudah mulai berair. "Kita tidak pernah satu jalan. Kenapa aku tidak boleh berpikir kalau kita tid—"

"Karena aku bisa mengubahnya. Aku bisa membuat diriku sejalan denganmu. Aku bisa—"

"—bisa apa? Bisa menarik kasus-kasus dengan tambah banyak? Bisa membuatku kecewa setiap kencan? Bisa meninggalkanku sendirian saja? Bisa apa lagi? Tidakkah kau mengerti Heiji?"

Heiji tidak lagi membantahnya. Pemuda itu menatap secangkir kopi hitam di depannya. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk cairan itu. "Kukira kau bisa memahaminya,"

Kazuha mendecih kesal. "Aku sudah muak dengan ini. Persetan aku menyukaimu. Kau bahkan tidak menyukaiku. Kau selalu menganggap aku ini pengganggu. Iya 'kan?"

Mata Heiji menatap Kazuha cukup lama. Mendengarkan semuanya sampai selesai. Kini tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, kau tidak akan kubiarkan mendekatiku satu sentipun."

Kazuha masih medecih. "Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Tidak."

"Heiji! Ini sakit!" kali ini cicitan kecil menyerupai jeritan yang terdengar.

"Tidak." Heiji masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Akan diselesaikan masalahnya dengan Kazuha sekarang. "Kazuha, dengarkan aku,"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Kali ini dilepaskannya genggamannya. Kazuha tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Gadis itu masih duduk dan menatap Heiji dengan kesal. Matanya merah sehabis menangis dan raut wajahnya kusut. "Sekarang apa?"

Heiji tersenyum menatapnya. Kazuha sudah kembali cerewet. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku tidak begitu senang kasus-kasus mendatangiku."

"Bohong."

"Hei! Dengar dulu sampai selesai. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu senang kasus-kasus itu mendatangiku karena aku harus meninggalkanmu. Membuatmu berpikir kalau kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Membuatku berpikir kalau kita tidak cocok. Membuat kita renggang. Karena apapun yang terjadi. Kau. Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatku berpaling dari semua kasus. Kau kasus tersulitku," akunya panjang lebar. Matanya kini melirik Kazuha. Apa reaksi gadis itu?

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan langsung percaya. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Kazuha. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkan kata-kataku tadi kalau kau merasa kita tidak cocok,"

"Kenapa aku harus ca—"

"—karena kau kasus tersulit untukku. Aku masih belum memiliki jawaban tentang dirimu. Aku tidak tahu harus apa saat melihatmu sedih. Kuakui aku memang tidak pandai urusan wanita, maka aku kadang tidak tahu aku harus berbuat apa,"

Kazuha terdiam. Tidak berani menatap Heiji. Kata-katanya barusan paling tidak cukup meredakan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Heiji memang bukan pemuda yang senang merayu wanita. Tapi kata-katanya tadi sangat menawan. Mau tidak mau Kazuha kini tersenyum tipis membalasnya. "_Ne_, Heiji, akan kupikirkan semua itu. Jangan berharap banyak," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Matanya menatap Heiji seraya mengejeknya.

Heiji mendengus kesal tapi juga terkekeh sejenak. "Paling tidak kau akan memikirkannya. Pikirkan saja kata-kataku sampai malam dan aku jamin kau akan terpesona padaku nantinya,"

"Bodoh!" cicitnya sambil memerah. Malu. Kazuha malu setengah mati karena perkataan bodoh Heiji. "Bodoh! Bodoh! _Bodoh_!"

"Tapi jujur Kazuha, aku ini pemuda bodoh karena mau menyukaimu, gadis kasar dan barbar,"

"Heijiiiii!"

"Sssst! Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!"

Kazuha memilih diam dengan wajah merah padam. Diambilnya kopi hitam milik Heiji dan diseruputnya sedikit. _Tenang, Kazuha. Tenang, Kazuha_. Pikirnya berulang-ulang. Kali ini matanya menatap Heiji lagi. _Ada yang kurang_.

"Kenapa?"

Kazuha masih berpikir ada yang kurang dengan hari ini. Tapi kekurangan itu justru berdampak baik untuknya. Dia dan Heiji bisa menikmati hari ini sekarang. Lama otaknya berpikir untuk mencari-cari. Hingga…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~ Ada mayat di kamar mandi…"

_Oh, Kami… Kenapa aku sampai lupa_. "Ternyata kasus memang selalu membuntutimu," ejek Kazuha dengan nada sarkastis.

"Paling tidak kita sudah berkencan. Kita juga akan pulang. Jadi ini tidak masalah. Kau mau membantuku atau—"

"—aku pulang saja. Ini sudah selesai, bukan? Untuk apa aku membantumu. Selesaikan saja kasus itu sendiri. _Jaa_, Heiji!"

"Dasar!"

Paling tidak hati Kazuha sudah lebih ringan. Perkataan Heiji akan selalu menjadi alasan kalau pikirannya bertanya-tanya lagi. Untuk sekarang paling tidak jawaban ini cukup melegakannya. Tapi untuk kedepannya, biarkan detektif itu memecahkan jawabannya lagi.

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Area**

**Sedikit cerita lepas dari saya untuk penggemar HeijiKazu. Saya sebenarnya bukan dari fandom ini dan baru pertama kali nulis HeijiKazu. Saya termasuk penggemar berat mereka. Kisah cinta mereka itu unik dan lucu. **

**Semoga saja fiction ini dapat menambah koleksi fiction di pairing HeijiKazu yang masih sedikit. Akhir kata, kalau berminat silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran, atau supportnya! **

**.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

**Melancholies Angelique, Yome-chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Jacqline Emms, Toyama Ichiru, Mari Chappy Chan, anjenk hikarikazu**

**(mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan nama)**

* * *

**Bales Review: (login cek PM)**

**Yome-chan: **Hihihi, iya, HeijiKazu memang udah manis dari sananya... Thanks ya, for review :)

**ajenk hikarikazu: **Oke, kalau author sempet, author bakal bikin fic HeijiKazu lainnya... Thanks for review dan supportnya ya :)


End file.
